Objection: Tango
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: Sly escaped all the time of an pursuit, but a song will make him change ideas, but that doesn't work, so much, but streinghted his relationship with Carm, because SHE sang the song, Sly X Carmelita, song: Objection: Tango, by Shakira, Rated K , that means "Everyone 10 and up"


_Carmelita: YES! Now's MY turn to sing to Sly!_

_Sly: Why have you done that?_

_Burnout04: Hey... It's like she says, "Revenge is a lovely glass of champagne"_

_Sly: I'll kill you... *grabbed by Carmelita*_

_Burnout04: Have fun Sly! Have fun YOU to by reading this songfic!_

* * *

**Objection: TANGO**

Sly was getting away again from Carmelita, but she had a surprise to him when she gets him, she was trying to push him to an no exit alley, which she failed, but he stopped.

Sly: Really? You have to pursuit me EVERYTIME?

Carmelita: Remember those words Ringtail: **YOU. ARE. A. THIEF.** (_A/N: No, she wasn't screaming_), but still, you escaped me soo many times. Why do you want to live a thief job? (_The music starts here_)

Sly: Carm... I can't help it, you're sooo beautiful... I just evade soo many times, to see your beautiful face...

Carmelita: It's not your fault... but...

Then as if on cue, a fast music started and Carmelita danced on is face, then, for Sly's surprise, she started to sing:

[Carmelita]  
**It's not her fault that she's so irresistible**

Sly: What? Who?

**But all the damage she's caused is unfixable**

Sly: If you think I have a girlfriend stop righ-

**Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care**

Sly: CARMELITA!

**If I'm alive or dead**

**So objection I don't wanna be the exception**  
**To get a bit of your attention**  
**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**  
**But you don't even bother**  
**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**  
**Got dizzy dancing tango**  
**I'm falling apart in your hands again**  
**No way I've got to get away**

Sly was getting teased! He couldn't believe it! She wasn't singing about Sly having another GF, but it's about his job as a thief! (_Sly: Finally! Only now I realize that?_)

**Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal**

Sly: Nah... You're not minimal.

**That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible**

Sly: Invisible?  
He started to grab and dance with her

**But you gotta know small things also count  
You better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about**

**So objection, I don't want to be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection the angles of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way, no no no no**

**I wish there was a chance for you and me  
I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
Away from here**

As if on cue, he started to sing with her!

[Sly and Carmelita]  
**This is pathetic and sardonic  
It's sadistic and psychotic  
Tango is not for three, was never meant to be  
But you can try it, rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don't you count on me  
Oh don't you count on me, boy**

They were dancing so fast, we can't even count the moves! It was like: 12345678910111213141516171819, it was like a BILLION of moves!

[Sly and Carmelita: Chorus]  
**Objection I don't want to be the exception**  
**To get a bit of your attention**  
**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**  
**But you don't even bother**  
**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**  
**Got dizzy dancing the tango**  
**I'm falling apart in your hands again**  
**No way, I've got to get away**

**Get away**

**Get away**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Get** **awa-a-aaaaaayyy**

So fast moves, if this was Sly's POV, he would CERTANLY moan...

**I'm falling apart in your hands again  
Get away  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
Get way, get away**

When they ended the last part, they kissed. That was the most beautiful night that Carmelita will never forget!

* * *

_Burnout04: Hmm...?_

_Sly: I don't know? *turns to Carmelita*_

_Carmelita: I thought it was good_

_Burnout04: Me too *Both looks to Sly*_

_Sly: ..._

_A/N: He's just nervous about the song, but I'm sure he'll not..._


End file.
